


Eternal Moments

by thornnfang



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: 'its been ten plus years hey hows it going', M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Skuld Is Subject X (Kingdom Hearts), mentions of plot but im not getting into that, not really at all canon compliant but ig it COULD happen, thats all on nomura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornnfang/pseuds/thornnfang
Summary: Lea and Isa reconvene with an old friend.
Relationships: Isa & Lea & Skuld (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Lea & Subject X (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Eternal Moments

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic so long ago, like a few months ago. it was meant to be just for me, because i couldnt get 'leaisa meets skuld again and she finds out theyre dating' out of my head, so i wrote it.
> 
> im really not a huge fan of it, def not my best writing haha but i wanted to do SOMETHING for valentines day so heres this thing that i really thought i would keep to myself and only me for the rest of time
> 
> and happy valentines day <3

Ienzo was awoken by screaming. It had been a long time since he had heard such a sound of pure fear and pain. But here it was, and it came from the labs. Or underneath them really.

Ienzo jumped out of bed and ran down to the basement, but Even was already there. His eyes were wide, and the screaming had stopped. Ienzo tapped the much older man’s shoulder. Even flinched, but relaxed as he saw Ienzo.

“I-I need to make a call,” his eyes flashed desperately between Ienzo and whoever had been screaming. “No, she won’t want to see me… Ienzo, help the girl.” And he rushed off.

There was a girl? But no one had been down here in years. There was no reason to be. The days in which this place had been used to hold ‘test subjects’ were gone. They were _gone._

But Ienzo stared into the long hallway lined with cells and saw a girl staring back at him. Her eyes were wide and frightened. Ienzo took a step closer and she flinched. She had clearly been crying too.

“It’s alright, I won’t hurt you.” Ienzo tried to say reassuringly, but apparently it did not come across as so, because the girl stumbled backward until she hit the wall of the cell she was in. “Can you tell me your name?”

She reached up to hold her head and started shaking. “They… they asked me to remember. I said I couldn’t, b-but they didn’t listen… Y-you… you wouldn’t listen,” the girl started sobbing as she spoke. But Ienzo was confused.

“I am quite sure we’ve never met before. But that’s alright if you don’t remember anything, let me help you out of here.” Ienzo took another few steps forward. The girl whimpered.

“P-please don’t… I said I don’t remember… it won’t change anything, please!” She clutched her knees to her chest to make herself as small as possible. Ienzo stepped to right in front of her cell.

“I will not hurt you, I promise,” Ienzo said. He was close to panicking now himself. Why was this girl so afraid of him? “Please, look at me.”

She met his eyes, and she looked so scared. She was badly bruised, and dried blood covered her right arm. “Let me get you out of there, you look badly bruised. Let me help, please.”

She swallowed. “Don’t let them see me.” She was so small. The cell door was creaky from underuse, and the girl flinched, but she stood and walked to Ienzo. He held out a hand and she held it like her life depended on it. The two walked back and Ienzo led her to a small, completely white room.

“Sit there,” he nodded to the bed in the middle of the room. She hesitated before taking a seat. A knock was heard and Ienzo could see the girl shaking. He went to answer it, but her voice stopped him.

“No. No,” was all she could say.

“I won’t let whoever it is in. Alright?” Ienzo answered the door and slipped through as fast as he could.

Even. “Is she alright?”

“…Depends on one’s definition of ‘alright’ I suppose,” Ienzo responded. “Physically, there seems to be minimal harm.”

The blond man nodded. “I won’t go in. At least, not for now. When Lea and Isa arrive, let them in.”

Ienzo frowned. “She’s too shaken up to see anyone, Even. She’s so frightened…”

“Trust me, little one. Let them in,” Even said calmly. He looked so tired and sad. “I’ll be awake, if you need me.”

And then he walked away. Ienzo waited a moment before stepping back in the medical room.

  


* * *

  


“Isa, _come on_.” Lea pulled the blue-haired man after him. Lea wanted to run, but Isa was slower, and he refused to let go of his hand. Even had let them inside the castle, and, if Even’s directions were correct, they were almost there. After another minute of practically dragging Isa through the hallways, they arrived at a room labelled _125_. Lea stared, and when it became clear that the redhead would not, Isa knocked.

Ienzo popped his head out of the door and his brow furrowed. His lips were pressed together tightly, and he looked tired. “Lea? Isa?”

Lea was going to say something, but a small voice could be heard from behind Ienzo, and he froze. He could feel Isa tense beside him.

“L-Lea? A-and…”

It was quiet, barely audible even, but it was enough for the two of them. Isa put his free hand on the door and pushed it open. Ienzo quickly moved out of the way.

There she was. In the middle of the room, sitting on the bed. The girl they had promised to save so many years ago.

“Is it…?”

Lea barely stopped himself from rushing forward, if only because she looked petrified. His grip on Isa’s hand tightened and he walked forward.

“Heh… hey. It’s been a while, huh?”

Lea and the girl started crying at almost the exact same time. Lea couldn’t help it, and he pulled her in for a hug. Isa reached around him to hug her as well.

They stayed like that for a long time. Or it felt like a long time to Lea. He only pulled away when Isa did.

“You’re so much older…” her face was wet with tears.

“Yeah, I’m not so little and scrawny anymore!”

“You’re still quite scrawny, Lea.”

“You’re just mad that I ended up taller than you.”

The girl smiled as a tear fell down her face. “And yet you are still exactly the same.”

There was silence between them. Too much behind that statement to tell their young friend.

“Wait, how do you know each other?” Lea turned, surprised. He had forgotten Ienzo was even there.

“And I thought you were the smart one, Ienzo. When we became apprentices?” Ienzo still looked confused. “I see you didn’t get it memorized.”

“Forgive me if my memory is lacking, Lea. _I was eight_ ,” he said bitterly. Lea raised his hands up.

“Stop being an ass, Lea.”

“Isa! There is a child present.”

“Yes, but sometimes he must be told off to remind him to act like an adult.”

Lea scoffed, but couldn’t help smiling as the girl laughed.

“Anyway, didn’t Even tell you? About the girl we’ve been looking for, how she’s the reason we joined the Organization, blah blah blah.”

“Oh. _Oh. _She… she’s…” he trailed off. “Subject X.”__

The girl flinched and Lea reached out to hold her hand. He squeezed, and she squeezed back.

There was silence again, this time broken by the girl.

“How long has it been? I… I feel the same, like no time has passed, but you two are clearly much older…”

Lea swallowed and brought his hands to his lap. He felt Isa settle his hand on Lea’s and he smiled up at the blue-haired man.

“We… we’re not sure of the specifics. But it has been over ten years,” Isa said slowly. There was no response. Not even a nod of her head.

“He told me something. Before I… I’m not sure what happened really. It hurt, felt like dying. But he spoke to me.

“’May your heart be your guiding key. And this time, maybe don’t trust the light so much, huh Skuld?’”

“Skuld…” Lea said. “Is that your name?”

“I think so. And I think I remember something after that. She had on a long cloak, and it covered her whole body.”

“No,” Isa interrupted. Lea turned to him to see his teal eyes wide. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“It’s alright. I didn’t trust it either. It was completely white. All I could see were two long strands of her orange hair.”

“White?” Ienzo said thoughtfully. Lea almost jumped, forgetting once again that Ienzo was there.

“Wait a minute… I… Strelitzia. I need to tell Lauriam, he was looking for her…” the girl, _Skuld_ , looked down at her hands. “But… she was dead. Ven… does that mean… was I dead?”

“Wait, did you say Ven? As in Ventus?” Isa interjected.

Her eyes cleared. “I-I think I did. I think I know a Ventus…”

“Ienzo—”

“It’s the middle of the night, Lea. We’ll call him in the morning.”

“Oh. Right.” He turned to face Isa. “We should probably rest.”

“Yes, we probably should.” Isa returned his gaze. “Ienzo, will you give us a few minutes?”

Ienzo looked somewhat startled but didn’t refuse. He just stepped out the door and closed it behind him.

“So, Skuld,” Lea emphasized her name. “Let’s worry about the more important stuff tomorrow. It’s late and I’m tired. Anything you wanna know about what’s been going on since you left?”

She smiled, seemingly appreciative of the change of pace. “Well, alright.” She glanced at Isa and smirked. “Did you ever tell Lea?”

Isa’s face flushed and his eyes widened. He looked away from both of them and Lea cocked his head. “Tell me what, Isa?” He nudged his shoulder teasingly. “Can’t believe you’d tell some girl we had known for less than a year something that you won’t even tell me!”

“You’ve never been good with secrets, Lea.” Isa’s high collar was covering his face, and his voice came out muffled.

“Aw, c’mon Isa, what is it?” Skuld giggled, like she knew this is what would happen. Isa glanced at her, then turned to face Lea.

“I can’t believe I’m being betrayed like this.” Lea laughed at Isa’s words. “This is embarrassing, Lea. I don’t want to do this.”

“Well now I think you have to. Back me up, Skuld.” The girl nodded and smiled wider than Lea had ever seen. “If you don’t, I will.”

“I think it’d be better that way,” he mumbled but then took both of Lea’s hands in his own. “Lea. I’m not sure if you are aware, but I had a crush on you when we were teenagers.”

Lea couldn’t help himself. He burst out laughing. Both Isa and Skuld looked shocked. “That’s so dumb, Isa.”

The blue-haired man looked slightly hurt. “Lea!” Skuld swatted at him.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant.” Lea forced himself to stop laughing. “Isa, come on, we’ve been dating for what, five months now? And you still can’t admit you had a crush on me.”

Isa looked away, his face still a blush-y mess. Skuld gasped and smiled.

“You jerks!” Skuld punched Lea, and he was surprised by how painful it was. “Argh, congrats, but I’m still angry. You couldn’t have just been up front about it?”

Lea laughed while Isa still hid in his coat collar.

“Hey, Isa.”

“What do you want Lea? It’s rude to interrupt someone as they’re dying.” Lea snorted but then tapped Isa’s shoulder and the blue-haired turned to look at him.

“I had a crush on you, too.”

Lea did not think Isa’s face could get any redder, but he was proven wrong. Lea smiled and leaned forward to peck Isa on the lips.

Skuld stuck out her tongue. “Ew, I wanted to embarrass Isa, not have you two be sappy.”

Lea couldn’t help but laugh again. “Yeah, well usually one follows the other.”

“I’m going to bed, where I will not be made fun,” Isa stood up. “I will see you in the morning, Skuld.”

Skuld smiled. “Goodnight Isa.” He turned to walk away. “Oh! I also wanted to say I like your long hair. It looks nice.”

His back was turned but Lea could tell he was smiling. “Thank you. Goodnight.”

He left, and as Lea told Skuld goodnight as well, he joined Isa in a bed somewhere in the castle not long after.

“Hey, Isa.” The other man hummed in acknowledgement.

“We found her.”

Lea could clearly imagine the smile currently on Isa’s face. “We did. It took over ten years, but we found her.”


End file.
